


Midnight Train

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, prompt, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Nicole took the same train every day and when a pretty girl starts taking the same route, she's sure her commute will get more interesting. One Shot.





	Midnight Train

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot from an awesome prompt from Fox_trot35 on twitter. Shoutout to my awesome beta who makes sure I don't have typos, theGAYnerd. :)

Nicole Haught took the same train every day. She would take the 34th street and Penn Station train to Port Washington where she would walk to the NYPD Police Academy. Then every night she would take the same route back. It was long and tiring at times, but she had gotten used to it after all this time. She would take a book or just listen to her music and people watch. It had been the same route every day now for two months and she had begun to see the regulars. There was one guy in a business suit who always sat in the corner and typed on his laptop like his fingers were on fire. There was also the homeless man that started counting as soon as he got on the train and didn’t stop as far as Nicole could tell, she would always get off the train before he finished.

Once in awhile there were stragglers, random people or tourists, but no-one especially unusual. Until one day, on her usual route on the way home. On the second stop, the doors opened and a girl walked through the doors. It felt like the world around her slowed, the girl walking slowly onto the train, taking a look around and sitting in the seat directly across from Nicole.

She had long, brown hair that was swept over her shoulder in a braid and freckled cheeks that crinkled when she smiled down at something on her phone. She was wearing a cropped top that looked like some sort of restaurant uniform and Nicole wondered how much googling she’d have to do to find the place.

Realizing she had been staring, she cleared her throat and looked back down at her book with a blush. A few minutes later and she couldn’t help but look up again. She didn’t think she had ever seen a girl as pretty. Brown eyes looked up to meet her own and she nearly choked but tried to play it cool. 

Despite the rapid beating of her heart, she smiled at the other woman who smiled back and looked down shyly. Nicole just smiled even broader, looking back down at her book. Unfortunately, the girl got off the train a few stops before Nicole and she watched as she went. When she stepped onto the platform, she looked over her shoulder at Nicole and her stomach flipped.

The next day, before she left the Academy, she made sure to spend some time brushing her hair and putting on some lip gloss before walking to the train. She even stuffed her beanie into her jacket pocket instead of putting it on her head. She sat in her usual seat and tried not to look up when the next stop came. But she looked up through her lashes just as the other girl was getting on the train again. They made eye contact and Nicole smiled at her, satisfied with the blush that lit the other girl’s cheeks before she looked away. When she did, Nicole noticed a name tag on her chest and strained to read it from across the aisle.

_Waverly._

That was probably the prettiest name she’d ever heard. Or…read.

Every day that she got on the train on the way home, she would see Waverly. They would smile at each other, stealing little glances at each other every now and then. But despite the glances and looks, Nicole still hadn’t gotten the courage to say anything to her. Talking to strangers on the train wasn’t something that you did. Even if you found them insanely attractive and would give a lot just to have coffee with them.

It had been six days since Waverly first stepped on the train and Nicole was sure she would get up the courage to talk to her today. She waited in anticipation as the doors for Waverly’s stop opened. A few people streamed in, but not Waverly. Nicole licked her lips nervously when the train doors shut again. 

Her heart sank in disappointment but she tried not to think about it. It was fine. She’d show up tomorrow. It was probably her day off. Everyone had a day off, right? Except…Nicole was working the Pride festivities happening down in Queens the next day and she would be on a later train.

Nicole resigned herself that…maybe it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe she wasn’t meant to talk to Waverly. This might be the universe’s way of telling her she shouldn’t even think of talking to her. So she put her headphones in her ear, turned on some music and…tried not to think about it.

The next day she got on the train, completely exhausted. Her beanie was pulled low on her head, trench coat tucked tightly around her. Working the Pride festivities wasn’t hard, just tiring. She had spent the night breaking up fights, arresting people from public intoxication and trying to remain professional while warding off advances from girls throughout the night.

The train was more crowded than usual, all the festival goers taking up the seats and crowding the car. Nicole pushed her way into the the center near a pole so that she could grasp it. She sighed, headphones loud in her ears as people finished crowding in around her. She caught a particularly sharp elbow to the ribs and hissed in pain. 

“Oh, I’m sorry for elbowing you!”

She turned towards the voice and felt her voice catch when she saw Waverly standing next to her. She was looking up at her with big eyes, glitter and rhinestones on her face and covered in what looked like every single rainbow item she could find. Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw Nicole, her eyes a little cloudy from alcohol.

“It’s…you,” Waverly said with a lazy smile. Another woman came up behind her and wrapped her arm around Waverly’s neck. She kissed the shorter girl’s cheek sloppily and Nicole felt a small mixture of jealousy and disappointment begin in her belly.

“It’s me,” Nicole said with a smile, “And it’s…you.”

“I’m Waverly,” she said smiling even wider, “And this is my sister Wynonna.”

Sister. She breathed a small sigh of relief. “I’m Nicole.”

The train started and Waverly stumbled backwards. Nicole reacted quickly and looped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to her as she balanced herself. Waverly squeaked and gripped the front of Nicole’s trench coat to catch herself. Wynonna was holding onto one of the poles and laughing drunkenly at her sister. Nicole and Waverly just stared at each other for a moment, their faces close. 

“You…smell like vanilla dipped donuts,” Waverly said softly, her fingers playing with Nicole’s lapel, “They’re my favorite.”

Nicole smiled widely and Waverly blushed, looking away. She reluctantly loosened her grip on the brunette’s waist, dropping her hand back at her side. Waverly held onto the same pole as Nicole, her hand just under the red heads as they remained facing each other.

“I um…you weren’t on the train yesterday,” Nicole said hoping she didn’t sound too much like a creep. But it was hard to even think with Waverly this close to her. She was so much prettier up close and really, if she just leaned down a little, Nicole could close the gap between their lips and-

Waverly looked back at her sister who was scrolling through her phone, squinting at it like it was hard to focus. “My sister just came home so I took the day off to be with her.”

“You’re…always my favorite part of my commute home,” Nicole admitted, biting her bottom lip.

Waverly giggled and looked down at her feet nervously, saying words that didn’t quite become sentences. She looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking and then squinted towards the red head. “Me and my sister were going to go to a bar after this. Do you…want to join us?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” she said even though she definitely wanted to go, just to spend a little more time with Waverly. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t be,” she said quickly, “We’re meeting her boyfriends there so I would just be the third wheel anyways. Well…fourth…wheel.” She shook her head and quickly moved on. “I would really enjoy your company.”

Wynonna began to sing loudly, off key and to no discernible tune. _“City boy…south a-somthin’!”_

Waverly hushed her sister who stuck her tongue out at her but reduced her singing to off key humming. “She is going to be so embarrassed when I tell her she was singing Journey,” Waverly said under her breath before turning back to Nicole, “So…will you come? With us?”

Any sort of exhaustion or tiredness that had taken over her body was gone in that moment and Nicole just smiled at this beautiful, unique girl in front of her. “Yeah, I would love to.”


End file.
